Junto a ti
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Basándome en el Reto Fictober, decidí darles una continuación, sin orden cronológico, de los sucesos tras el fic Sakura y las Cartas en 31 cortos ;) ¿Quieren saber como les fue a los chicos en su temprano compromiso y más? Llegó la hora de que lo sepan ;) [Final: Porque un amor como el suyo solo está destinado para dos en un millón.] 31/31
1. Día 01: Flores

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Este año he decidido participar en el Fictober :)**

 **La lista escogida para este fandom es de Silvin Lewis Dragneel y Dany Neko**

 **Y con ella, les mostraré que fue de Sakura y Shaoran después de "Volveré Junto a ti" y "Sakura y Las Cartas"**

 **;) para lo que lo esperaban, aquí está.**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº1**

 **Flores.**

 _Palabras: 270_

Los árboles de cerezos estaban cargados de bellas flores rosadas. Mismas que, por culpa de la brisa de primavera, tenían un manto rosado en las calles.

Caminando sobre ellas, con una pasmada sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura Kinomoto, avanzaba hacia el lugar en donde el chico que tanto quería, la esperaba.

Volver a verlo estaba provocando que su pulso se acelerara y que no pudiera gobernar la rapidez con la que daba los pasos.

No podía pensar en nada, solo en asegurarse que la imagen frente a ella fuera real, tan real que, al rodearlo con sus brazos, no fuera capaz de atravesarla.

Estaba feliz. No podía contener sus lágrimas de felicidad, al verlo, al sentirlo con ella, una vez más…

Sin dudas, aquel día fue uno de los mejores de su vida…

…

Un delicado pétalo cayó sobre su nariz, haciéndola regresar a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza al verse absorta de aquel bello recuerdo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, una voz a su lado, ella dirigió sorprendida su mirada, pero enseguida sonrió.

—Lo estoy —afirmó, cerrando los ojos—. Solo que la lluvia de pétalos me transportó a los días de secundaria —y tras decir eso, lo miró fijamente, provocando que las mejillas del chico que la acompañaba se pudieran rojas. Amaba que ese detalle no desapareciera de él, ni con el paso de los años.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que dijo, pero no podía negarle que, con solo cerrar sus ojos, podía también remontarse a aquel recuerdo.

Su reencuentro bajo la lluvia de pétalos de las flores más bonitas que él había visto en toda su vida.

* * *

 **Mañana** : _Estaciones_

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

 _1 de Octubre 2018_


	2. Dia 02: Estaciones

**Gracias a todos :)**

 **Me alegra que les guste la idea de continuar Sakura y Las Cartas...**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº2**

 **Estaciones.**

 _Palabras: 362_

 **...**

Tomoyo dejó de prestarle atención a lo que la profesora les explicaba, al escuchar un leve suspiro de su amiga, a su lado. Observó como la castaña parecía garabatear en su cuaderno con el lápiz, pero, obviamente, su mente no estaba en el salón de clases.

La volvió escuchar suspirar, mientras veía el asiento vacío frente a ella. Aquel asiento que normalmente ocupa su novio, Li Shaoran, y que, en ese momento, se encuentra desocupado, por un viaje de éste a su tierra natal.

Sakura bajó la mirada fingiendo que está tomando apuntes, pero no puede dejar de pensar en cuanto extrañaba al chico ausente. Se ha ido hace una semana, aún le queda otra de espera y siente que el tiempo pasa muy lento.

En eso, un papel cayó sobre su escritorio, lo tomó y al abrirlo, la letra de su mejor amiga y compañera aparece en él.

«¿Estás bien?» la pregunta era precisa, Tomoyo sabía muy bien porque estaba así.

«Algo» escribió como respuesta «No dejo de extrañar a Shaoran»

Tomoyo leyó la respuesta con una mueca de tristeza. Tomoyo iba a escribir nuevamente, cuando el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el cambio de hora retumbó en todo el colegio.

—Sakura —la chica de cabellos largos tomó la mano de su amiga—, ¿has hablado con él?

—Sí —afirmó con la cabeza—, pero no es lo mismo… —Sakura bajó su mirada al anillo en forma de flor de Sakura que tenía en su dedo anular.

—Shaoran cumplió los dieciocho años y tuvo que viajar a presentar su examen mágico, ¿no es así?

—Sí —afirmó y luego, las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron tan rojas que no pasó desapercibido para Tomoyo.

—¿Hay algo más que yo no sepa? —preguntó curiosa. Sakura afirmó con la cabeza, un tanto tímida.

—Le entregaron la fecha para nuestro… para nuestro —aunque Sakura no podía hablar, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Tomoyo entendió claramente lo que quería decir.

—¡Entonces, ¿ya puedo empezar con el vestido?! —la interrogó, al punto del infarto por la emoción que brotaba dentro de ella.

—Sí —susurró—. Cuando las estaciones cambien y vuelva a ser verano… al fin sucederá.

* * *

 **Mañana** : _Matrimonio_

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

 _2 de Octubre 2018_


	3. Día 03: Matrimonio

**Gracias a todos por la aceptación de este desafio :3**

 **Me encanta que les guste que sea la conti de Sakura y las Cartas :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

 **F** **ictober**

 **Nº3**

 **Matrimonio**

Palabras: 356

...

Shaoran dejó un sobre rojo sobre la mesa de centro del living de los Kinomoto. Se encontraba tan nervioso, que no podía evitar pasar sus manos, una y otra vez, por su pantalón para secárselas totalmente en vano.

Le costaba levantar la mirada, porque la energía que emanaba el hermano mayor de su prometida, era demasiado abrumadora.

Al contrario de su padre, el señor Fujitaka, miraba el sobre con mucha curiosidad.

—Papá, hermano —Sakura apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la de Shaoran, para que éste detuviera su tic nervioso—. Lo que está ahí, es la fecha en la que debemos viajar a Hong Kong para el ritual por nuestro matrimonio.

Y ni bien lo soltó, como era de esperarse en Touya, éste empezó a alegar, pero Fujitaka rápidamente lo calmó, tomando el sobre y abriéndolo.

Aquel sobre de fina tela roja y detalles dorados contenía una hoja de arroz doblada en tres. Con una delicada caligrafía proveniente de la madre de Shaoran, Fujitaka observó la fecha.

 _ **8 de Agosto.**_

—¡Eso es menos de un año! —volvió a alegar Touya.

—Pero, está casi todo listo —indicó Shaoran—. Al menos lo que se refiere a la boda tradicional China, mi madre y mis hermanas han estado trabajando en eso, prácticamente desde que me comprometí con Sakura hace tres años. Solo hay que ver, el tema de la boda que celebraremos aquí.

—¡¿No te basta con una?! —comentó Touya, mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Yo quiero dos bodas! —le indicó Sakura, para su sorpresa—. A la de Hong Kong solamente podrán ir ustedes y Tomoyo, quiero tener mi boda con mis amigos y seres queridos también aquí.

Al ver la energía de su hija, Fujitaka no pudo evitar pensar en Nadeshiko. Sakura demostraba la misma pasión en sus palabras que su madre a esa edad.

Y aunque había tenido una boda bonita con ella, sabía que una parte de su esposa no estaba alegre por la falta de su familia en ella.

Así que con esa resolución miró a Shaoran con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupen, que, de la celebración de su matrimonio en Japón, me encargaré yo.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : En la Cama.

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

 _3 de Octubre 2018_


	4. Día 04: En la Cama

**¡Hola!**

 **Día Cuatro y... ¡Gracias por sus bonitas palabras!**

 **Lo sé, son un encanto este par... Y ahora que estoy a full con lo del manga, uff… la de cosas que se me ocurrieron xD**

 **¡Gracias por los 23 reviews!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº4**

 **En la cama.**

 _Palabras: 338_

…

Touya Kinomoto era un hermano sobreprotector, sobre todo, desde que su monstruo se había convertido en la novia de ese mocoso insoportable. Y ahora que estaba a semanas de convertirse en la esposa del ese, estaba más imposible que nunca.

Incluso Yukito había encontrado entretenido jugarle bromas con respecto a eso.

Siguió revolviendo el cajón, en busca de la llave que el chiquillo le había dado a su padre para cuando fuera a ayudarlos con las instalaciones en el nuevo departamento que la pareja compartiría, una vez que sus papeleos de matrimonio estuvieran listos.

Cuando la encontró, una sonrisa de maldad cruzó por sus labios.

Eran más de las once de la noche y su hermana aún no daba señales de aparecer. _¡Y más le valía no encontrarla con ese mocoso en una situación comprometida antes de que se casen o ya iban a ver los dos!_

Touya se colocó una chaqueta y partió hacia la zona residencial donde el mocoso había adquirido un departamento bastante espacioso para compartir con Sakura. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, el lugar era estupendo.

Abrió la puerta y encontró varias luces prendidas junto a los tarros de pintura mal cerrados del living.

 _¡Ellos seguían ahí!_

Buscó por el departamento remangándose para darle una paliza al mocoso, pero la imagen que se encontró, lo hizo torcer la boca hacia el lado derecho.

 _¡Ahí estaban los dos! ¡En la cama!_

Pero por la forma en la que dormían, se notaba que había caído uno sobre el otro, agotados por todos los arreglos que estaban haciendo, incluso su hermana aún tenía manchas de pintura en la mejilla.

Suspiró, se acercó al armario, donde habían guardado con su padre unas frazadas, y se la echó encima a la pareja que dormía sobre la cama tan profundamente que ni siquiera, al sentir el peso de la cobija que los abrigaba, despertaron.

Negó con la cabeza y resoplando, salió de la habitación y del departamento.

Ya mañana, fastidiaría a su hermana con ganas.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : De Niños

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

4 _de Octubre 2018_


	5. Día 05: De niños

**¡Gracias por sus mensajitos!**

 **¡Gracias por hacerme saber que les gusta esto!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº5**

 **De niños.**

 _Palabras: 364_

…

Shaoran estaba en una reunión junto con su madre, Fujitaka, Touya y Yukito, ultimando los detalles que lo que sería su matrimonio con las tradiciones chinas. Explicando los procedimientos, los rituales y los pasos a seguir, hasta que una explosión de risa, hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

El joven castaño reconoció rápidamente las carcajadas de sus hermanas mayores. _¿Qué estarían haciendo?_

—Me disculpan un momento, continúe madre —se puso de pie y fue a buscar el origen de aquella bulla. Obviamente no tardó en encontrarla: Sus hermanas, Meiling y Tomoyo tenían a la pobre Sakura tan roja de la vergüenza que parecía haber inventado un nuevo color— ¿Qué están haciendo? —ante su voz, Sakura lo buscó en señal de auxilio. Dando un par de pasos, llegó hasta su prometida y se paró a su lado— ¿Estás bien?

—¡No seas exagerado, Shaoran! —exclamó Meiling con un gesto de su mano derecha—. Solo tomamos un par de fotos de ustedes de niños y Tomoyo hizo la magia.

—¡Me quedaron divinas! —exclamó la mencionada con sus puños cerrados sobre su boca.

Shaoran confundido, observó la pantalla y comprendió el rubor de Sakura, él no tardó en llegar al mismo nivel.

Claramente se podía ver, como Tomoyo había manipulado un par de fotos de ellos, de niños y las fusionaron.

—¡Queríamos ver cómo podrían lucir nuestros sobrinos! —exclamó FanRen.

—¡Se ven tan bellos! —acotó Shiefa.

—Solo espero que no se parezcan en nada a ustedes —fue la frase de Shaoran que dejó a todas mudas, antes de explotar en nuevas carcajadas.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, le extendió la mano a Sakura, ella la tomó y salieron de ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Sakura aún algo ruborizada, afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió y luego lo abrazó. Shaoran se vio sorprendido, pero, rápidamente, la abrazó también—. Solo que ver tantas fotos nuestras, me dejó nostálgica —se separó de él, para poder observar los ojos de su amado, que tanto adoraba—. ¿Hubieras creído que después de todo, estaríamos así, ahora?

—La verdad, no —le respondió, antes de volver a abrazarla—. Pero de haber empezado esto cuando éramos unos niños, no podría arrepentirme jamás.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Pérdida

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~


	6. Día 06: Perdida

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

 **Y por sus reviews :)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº6**

 **Pérdida**

 _Palabras: 345_

Sakura estaba ansiosa.

Era la primera vez que hacía en su casa uno de los platillos que había aprendido en el instituto, donde ella estudiaba _Gastronomía_. Pero, es que no era cualquier fecha, hoy cumplía seis meses de casada con Shaoran y habían sido los meses más felices de su vida.

Cada día, afirmaba más que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Además, que la cocina en su nueva casa era tan espaciosa, que disfrutaba mucho, cuando tenía el tiempo, para hacer preparaciones algo elaboradas.

Tras colocar las papas a gratinar en el horno junto con el asado alemán, empezó a limpiar y lavar todo lo que había utilizado. Mientras se secaba las manos, se acercó al pote blanco donde había guardado su alianza de bodas, antes de empezar a mezclar la carne molida, y paf… _¡No estaba!_

 _¿Acaso la había perdido? ¡Su alianza no podía estar perdida_! Ella se la había quitado para no mancharla, ¿y la pierde?

Estaba por entrar en crisis, cuando recordó algo muy importante.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró, entrelazó las manos frente a ella y levantó los dedos índices pegados. Shaoran le había enseñado a localizar objetos, hace un par de meses.

No muy lejos de donde ella estaba, brilló algo en energía rosada.

—¡Te encontré! —exclamó, saliendo de su pose de concentración para dirigirse hasta el lugar que brillaba. Ahí, a los pies del sillón de la sala, estaba su alianza— ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? —le preguntó, antes de colocársela. Quizás debería volver al viejo truco de colocársela en un collar, si es que el anillo dejaba su mano izquierda por cualquier motivo.

Cuando Shaoran llegó esa tarde, cansado de las clases de la universidad. Sakura lo recibió con un abrazo efusivo, al punto que el chico casi pierde el equilibrio.

—¡Soy tan afortunada de tenerte! ¡Estaría totalmente perdida sin ti!

—Yo soy el afortunado, Sakura —le dijo, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

—No —negó con la cabeza y lo miró, aun aferrada al cuello de su marido—, soy yo. ¡Y no te imaginas cuanto!

* * *

 **Mañana** : Juegos

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

6 _de Octubre 2018_


	7. Día 07: Juegos

**Sé que el capitulo pasado los confundió, pero si se fijan bien en el summary, dice que "es sin orden cronológico" Es decir que pueden encontrar un cap donde están casados, otro donde están en la escuela, otro comprometidos, etc. xD**

 **Cuando terminen los 31, les dejaré el orden en que pueden leerlo si buscan seguir un orden especifico xD**

 **¡Por cierto! ¡Pasamos los 50 reviews! Gracias :3**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo mañana!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº7**

 **Juego**

 _Palabras:358_

 **...**

—¡Oye! —la voz de Kero retumbaba dentro del enorme departamento donde ahora vivía—. ¡Mocoso! —Shaoran aspiró profundo y decidió seguir trabajando en sus apuntes sobre _Estadística I,_ pronto tendría examen en la universidad y estaba preparándose para éste— ¡Me aburro! —protestó el guardián alado flotando sobre la cabeza del muchacho— ¡Juega conmigo!

—Espera que llegue Sakura —fue lo único que pronunció, antes de tomar su calculadora como apoyo para la actividad que ensayaba.

—¡Sakura está en su examen de gastronomía italiana, llegará muy tarde —protestó nuevamente Kero— ¡Juega una vez conmigo!

—¡No!

—¡Solo una vez! —insistió.

—Dije que no…

—Si juegas conmigo y me ganas en el juego que elija, me quedaré una semana en lo de Tomoyo —prometió con un brillo en sus pequeños ojos, pues supuso que consiguió su objetivo cuando el marido de su dueña, cerró el cuaderno en el que trabajaba y se puso de pie.

—Ya, muñeco, trae ese control.

…

Cuando Sakura llegó esa noche, lo primero que encontró fue el departamento en total oscuridad, pero las voces de Shaoran y Kero hacían eco en él. Dejó colgada la llave en el llavero junto a la puerta e ingresó hacia el área de juegos que tenían en la casa. Un espacio acondicionado con una televisión de 65 pulgadas colgada en la pared, varias consolas de video juego para Kero y un potente Home Theater que hacía muy realista la experiencia de ver películas sobre el cómodo sillón que ambos tenían y que, ahora, era ocupado por Shaoran que festejaba con los brazos en alto haber derrotado a Kero. El pequeño guardián estaba desanimado sobre un cojín, mirando la pantalla que hacía eco de su derrota.

No era una imagen que se viera todos los días. Tomó su celular y les sacó una foto a ambos. La luz del flash, hizo que los jugadores se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Sakura! —Kero se lanzó a sus brazos— ¡Me derrotó en mi juego favorito!

Sakura acarició al pequeño guardián en sus brazos y miró a Shaoran que se había encogido de hombros.

—Era un juego que no estaba dispuesto a perder —le confesó.

* * *

 **Mañana** : En la Cocina

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

7 _de Octubre 2018_


	8. Día 08: En la Cocina

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!**

 **;) Iniciando la segunda semana!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº8**

 **En la cocina**

 _Palabras: 246_

 **...**

Desde que se habían casado, habían generado una especie de rutina muy divertida los días domingo, donde pasaban la mayor parte del día en la cocina.

Ya sea preparando el almuerzo o la cena, o bien, dándose un gusto con algo dulce, como era éste, el caso.

Shaoran observaba encantado el rostro de Sakura concentrada. Como fruncía sus labios o miraba el bizcocho frente a ella, como si fuera un paciente a operar. Lo mejor de los fines de semanas, además, era que Kero no estaba y Shaoran podía disfrutar de todas esas delicias, él solo.

Sakura terminó de cubrir el bizcocho de chocolate con la crema y continuó con la decoración de fresas, hasta que tomó una, la untó con crema y se la pasó a Shaoran.

Pero «accidentalmente» terminó manchándole un poco la mejilla con crema. Shaoran la miró fijamente, la sonrisa coqueta de su esposa, lo alertó de que aquello era todo, menos accidental.

Sobre todo, cuando la mujer de ojos verdes se acercó y depositó sus labios sobre la mejilla de su esposo para saborear la crema.

—Me encanta como sabes con crema —le susurró, ruborizándolo completamente.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo —respondió, mirándola de reojo. Sakura solo sonrió jocosamente para terminar con el pastel.

—¿Se te ocurre —le mostró el pote con el sobrante de crema con una sonrisa maliciosa— que podríamos hacer con ella?

La sonrisa del muchacho de cabellos castaños se amplió rápidamente.

¡Claro que tenía idea, una dulce idea!

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Disfraces

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

8 _de Octubre 2018_


	9. Día 09: Disfraces

**A ver que piensan de éste...**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº9**

 **Disfraces.**

 _Palabras: 398_

 **...**

Aquella fiesta de disfraces era un éxito.

O así pensaba Tomoyo, mientras caminaba por el gran salón de la residencia Daidouji donde la fiesta se celebraba, admirando los disfraces de todos, eran bellísimos. Se notaba la preocupación de todos para que aquello saliera perfecto.

Pero había algo que a la amatista había empezado a preocupar, llevaba más de media hora y no podía encontrar a la pareja que era celebrada por ninguna parte. ¿ _Dónde se habían metido Sakura y Shaoran?_

Tomoyo soltó un fastidioso suspiró, llamando la atención de la chica que estaba vestida como una sexy hada. Meiling en su traje alado, se acercó a Tomoyo.

—¿Qué sucede? —observó a la chica vestida de lolita.

—Sakura y Shaoran no están por ningún lado.

—¡Te dije que vestir a Sakura de sexy Caperucita Roja no era buena idea! —dijo Meiling con una sonrisa ladeada, apenando totalmente a Tomoyo, ¿es que de verdad ellos…?

—¿Crees que anden por ahí? —Meiling también pintó sus mejillas de rojo ante la idea de lo que estuviera haciendo aquel par— ¡No quiero pensar! —Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza— Tendremos que hacer tiempo hasta que aparezcan para seguir con la programación de la fiesta

Tras unos diez minutos, vieron entrar a la pareja a la sala, Sakura iba tomada del brazo de Shaoran y ambos se miraban como si no existiera nadie más en esa fiesta. Hasta que Meiling, se paró frente a ella con las manos en su cintura.

—¿Qué clase de festejados son ustedes que se van en medio de la fiesta? —los interrogó.

—¿De los que desaparecen? —respondió Sakura moviendo sus hombros, como si aquello fuera una broma interna con Shaoran, quien empezó a reír.

—¡Ya entiendo! —Meiling se cruzó de brazos, indignada— ¡Por eso querían hacer las despedidas de solteros juntos! —sacudió la mano frente a ella, como si no quisiera saber nada más y fue a buscar a la anfitriona para seguir con lo que tenían programado para la fiesta.

—¿Qué le pasó a Meiling? —preguntó Sakura, confundida, mientras observaba a la prima de su prometido alejarse enojada.

—No lo sé —Shaoran que llevaba un disfraz acorde a su nombre, solo movió los hombros—, algo debió pasar mientras íbamos por mi celular —le dijo, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada. Sakura solo le regresó la sonrisa, antes de prestarle atención a Tomoyo que los llamaba desde el escenario.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Celos

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

9 _de Octubre 2018_


	10. Día 10: Celos

**Esto había sido parte de una idea para la Carta "LLuvia" en Sakura y las Cartas pero al final lo descarté**

 **Ahora supe por qué xD Estaba destinado a este fic!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº10**

 **Celos.**

 _Palabras: 227_

Sakura resopló internamente.

 _¿De quién había sido la idea de que Shaoran ingresara al equipo de Futbol?_ ¡Ah sí! De ella.

En ese momento, se odiaba, un tanto más, que a sus compañeras porristas.

Estaban en una final, el equipo Tomoeda iba ganando por amplia ventaja y el ambiente estaba bastante animado y fue ahí, cuando iniciaron las porras desmedidas por el autor de dos de los tres goles: Shaoran. Su prometido.

Debería estar feliz, como capitana de las porristas debería estar sumamente animada también, pero no podía. Los celos le estaban nublando el buen juicio y en el segundo en que deseó que comenzara a llover para evitar seguir escuchándolas, se arrepintió completamente.

Mágicamente, nubes oscuras cubrieron el cálido sol de verano y una tormenta se desató sobre ellos. Todos empezaron a buscar refugio de la lluvia, incluso los jugadores. Menos Shaoran, él se quedó parado en el medio del campo de juego, buscando la mirada de su novia. La chica de ojos verdes lo observaba desde las gradas destinadas a las porritas sumamente empapada.

Con la mirada, Sakura supo que le preguntaba si ella había sido la causante.

Con una sonrisa, elevó un poco los hombros, en respuesta.

Sí, ella era la culpable de aquella lluvia, pero no tenía la culpa de aun no poder manejar bien su poder mágico ni los celos que sentía.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Orgullo

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

10 _de Octubre 2018_


	11. Día 11: Orgullo

**¡Buenas tardes, a partir de este capitulo, todas la subidas se realizarán entre esta hora y las ocho de la noche, hora chile por un tema de tiempo :D**

 **Por su comprensión, ¡Gracias!**

 **¡Falta poquito para los 100! xD Echele más reviews! jajaja**

 **;)**

 **Nos leemos!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº11**

 **Orgullo**

 _Palabras: 228_

 _..._

La mesa de centro del departamento de Shaoran estaba llena de folletos de carreras y universidades. Sakura se encontraba sentada con él, en la alfombra observando cada uno de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿esa tomaras? —preguntó Sakura, un tanto indecisa viendo la malla curricular de la carrera a la que Shaoran quería anotarse.

—Estuve pensando mucho, ésta es la que mejor se adapta a lo que necesitaré a lo largo de mi vida. Sé que mi madre me dio la libertad de elegir lo que realmente me hiciera feliz y, después de leer las materias, me convenció.

—Entiendo —Sakura hizo una mueca con sus labios—, casi no te veré… Se nota que será una carrera que absorberá todo el tiempo.

—Pero —Shaoran apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Sakura—, ya estaremos viviendo juntos.

—Eso sí —dijo, un tanto sonrojada—. Mira —aprovechó la cercanía y buscó el folleto de lo que ella haría.

—¿Gastronomía Internacional? —preguntó mirándola. Sabía que a Sakura le gustaba mucho cocinar, pero nunca pensó que a ese punto.

—He pensado mucho también, incluso en mi rol como esposa que tendré —le dijo, moviéndose un poco para poder verlo—. Y quiero estudiar gastronomía, no solo porque me gusta cocinar, sino también puedo verlo como un emprendimiento propio a largo plazo.

—Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo —le afirmó Shaoran, haciéndole notar que la tomaba en serio.

—Gracias, pero —negó con la cabeza—, lo he hablado con Tomoyo, quería que fuera mi socia, pero me terminé enterando que su madre fue la albacea de la herencia a la que renunció mi mamá. Así que tomaré parte del dinero que me dará cuando cumpla dieciocho y pondré con él, un negocio —afirmó.

—Pero —Sakura no lo dejó decir nada, tomándole de las manos.

—Quiero hacerlo por mí misma, Shaoran —le comentó—. No lo tomes como un desaire, pero quiero ganarme las cosas, como siempre ha sido mi vida. Quiero estudiar gastronomía, abrir una cafetería y ver los frutos de mi propio esfuerzo. Incluso, no tendré problemas, si… —bajó la mirada muy apenada— decidimos tener hijos en un futuro. No tendría que dejar de trabajar por cuidarlos. Podría hacer las dos cosas.

Shaoran la miró y sin darse cuenta, los ojos se le pusieron húmedos, pero no era por tristeza. Era Orgullo, orgullo por haber elegido a una persona tan maravillosa como compañera de vida.

Simplemente abrazó a su prometida, con fuerza.

—¿Shaoran?

—¿Te he dicho ya lo orgulloso que me haces sentir?

—Sí —respondió, también abrazándolo—, pero, me gusta que me lo recuerdes.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Twister

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

11 _de Octubre 2018_


	12. Día 12: Twister

**Todo el amor del mundo a mi marido que me ayudó a subir esto 3 minutos antes de cambiar de día ;o;**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº12**

 **Twister**

 _Palabras: 439_

Aquella tarde parecía ser una normal tarde de domingo rodeado de libros de estudios en el departamento de Shaoran. Sakura solo podía girar sus ojos agotada de tantas letras y números. ¿Cómo entraba toda esa información en la mente de Shaoran? Nunca lo sabría.

Estaba tratando de concentrarse entre tantos «senos y cosenos» cuando el timbre, la liberó del estrés por un momento, cayendo desplomada sobre la mesa de centro, en cuanto Shaoran se levantó a responder.

Sakura desde su posición podía escuchar la voz de un repartidor de encomiendas, curiosa como solo ella era, se incorporó para luego levantarse. Cuando se acercó a Shaoran, éste cargaba en sus manos, un paquete cubierto con papel madera.

—¿Quién lo envía? —le preguntó. El joven, con el ceño fruncido observaba por todos lados, pero no tenía un remitente. Es decir, que ese repartidor estaba trabajando para un privado.

—No lo sé, pero por las dudas, estate en guardia. —le dijo colocando el paquete en el suelo, para luego empezar a abrirla. Cuando el papel fue quitado se encontraron con una caja de Twister —¿Qué rayos? —preguntó confundido en cuanto Sakura lo levantó del suelo.

—Ah, ¡juguemos! —pidió Sakura emocionada con la caja de juegos en mano. La verdad, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar viendo trigonometría.

Ante la alegría de su prometida, no se pudo negar y con un movimiento de hombros, le indicó que estaba de acuerdo.

Abrieron la caja y observando la pantalla táctil que venía con ella, leyeron las instrucciones.

Solo tenían que decir la palabra «Twister» y la pantalla le mostraría «Mano o Pie» y el color que debían tocar.

Empezaron, nada complicado. Mano roja por aquí, pie verde por allá. Pero, con el correr de las órdenes, comenzaron a sentirse un tanto… incomodos.

No sabían bien si era los primeros días de verano que empezaban a elevar la temperatura del ambiente o era la posición en la que se encontraban. Sakura realmente estaba mostrando lo flexible que podría llegar a ser sobre Shaoran, sus rostros muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

¿Qué era lo que les estaba pasando? Habia mucha curiosidad en ambas miradas silenciosas.

Pero el silencio fue arruinado por el pequeño computador del juego que anunciaba que los que estaban en posición eran los ganadores.

La ruptura brusca del silencio, generó que Shaoran perdiera el control de su cuerpo y cayera sobre la alfombra de círculos de colores, arrastrando a Sakura con él.

Ambos quedaron en el suelo, uno en brazos del otro y cuando se miraron, supieron que ese abrazo, por primera vez, se sentía diferente.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Discusión

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

12 _de Octubre 2018_


	13. Día 13: Discusión

**¡100 reviews! Wow! ¿Podremos llegar a 200?! :D**

 **¡Les dejo con el capitulo!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº13**

 **Discusión**

 _Palabras: 439_

 _..._

Sakura sabía que aquello no iba a terminar bien, desde el momento en que su padre le dijo que no podía asistir e iba a ir Touya en su lugar.

Con la boda en Hong Kong concluida, empezaron a ver los detalles de la boda que celebrarían en Japón.

Llevaban cuatro salones de fiesta y Touya a todos les encontraba un pero. Que muy grande, que muy chico, que poco luminoso y al último le había encontrado tan luminoso que mejor lo hacían en el patio.

Sakura ya estaba por perder sus nervios, cuando la voz de Shaoran los sobrepasó a ambos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Touya lo miró fijamente, pero Shaoran no se detuvo. Le mantuvo la mirada desafiante durante todo momento.

—Que por más que retrases la elección de salón, no cambia el hecho de que Sakura ya es mi esposa —repitió, causando que la castaña de ojos verdes mirara a Shaoran sorprendida. ¿De dónde estaba sacando ese valor para hablarle así a Touya?

—¿Estás tratando de iniciar una discusión conmigo? —Touya adelantó un paso hacia Shaoran totalmente desafiante, pero el castaño tampoco retrocedió.

—Yo no estoy discutiendo, Cuñado —le recalcó—. Solo estoy recordándote que la elección del salón es simbólica, Sakura y yo, ya tuvimos una boda, ya está anotada en mi registro familiar y los formularios de inscripción japoneses ya se presentaron.

Sakura miraba a ambos sorprendida. No sabía de donde había sacado ese tono de voz, su marido. Sí, porque habían regresado hace tres días de Hong-Kong donde oficialmente se habían casado. Pero Shaoran nunca le había hablado así a Touya.

—Ya, como sea —Touya corrió la mirada enojado y se cruzó de brazos—. Creo que el primer salón estaba bien, iré a hablar con la encargada —y tras informar lo que haría, se retiró.

Shaoran resopló, llevando la mano a su frente para tomarse parte de su flequillo entre los dedos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sakura, mirándolo con algo de preocupación—. Nunca te había visto levantarle la voz así a mi hermano.

—Lo siento, Sakura —se disculpó—. Créeme que lo soporté lo mejor que pude, pero ya no podía quedarme callado.

—No te preocupes —dijo, abrazándolo, para que notara que ella no estaba sentida, ni nada por el estilo, por lo que había sucedido—. Creo que mi hermano pensará dos veces, ahora, el iniciar una discusión contigo.

—Eso espero —respondió, bajando su mano para abrazar a su esposa—. Porque va a tener que verme lo que le reste de vida, porque no pienso dejarte nunca.

Sakura sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

—Yo tampoco.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Propuesta

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

13 _de Octubre 2018_


	14. Día 14: Propuesta

**Dejaré este capitulo temprano porque esta noche toca ABC ;** **)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº14**

 **Propuesta**

 _Palabras: 469_

 _..._

Shaoran había planeado aquello con mucha dedicación. Quería que fuera especial, tenía que ser especial, sin hermanas ni primas acosadoras. Solo ellos dos, como debía ser aquella situación.

Había regresado de Hong Kong esa mañana, tras enfrentarse al Consejo de Magia y recibir de manos de éstos, la fecha para su matrimonio con Sakura.

Aquello aceleraba su corazón de maneras sorprendente. Pronto, Sakura sería su esposa, solo faltaba once meses para ello y había decidido volver a proponérsele.

No es que sintiera que la propuesta que le hizo hace tres años estaba mal o no hubiera salido como esperaba, sino que quería confirmar que aún estaban en el mismo canal. Que aún el proyecto de vida entre ellos seguía manteniéndose tal cual. Después de todo, ya habían pasado tres años de aquello y ya no eran unos chiquillos.

Hacia la tarde, había decorado su departamento con velas y rosas para esperarla. Sakura abrió enorme sus ojos verdes cuando vio aquel detalle romántico, se acercó a él y, tras besarlo, le sonrió.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Shaoran.

—Me alegra estar de regreso —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Y esto a que va? —le preguntó curiosa.

—Pues, iba a decírtelo después de cenar, pero… —Shaoran tomó la mano donde Sakura lucía orgullosa el anillo en forma de flor de Sakura y le dio un beso en ella—, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te conocí, Sakura. Muchas cosas buenas, para mi suerte, y la verdad, no concibo mi vida sin ti. Te lo he dicho, ya hace algún tiempo, eres la luz en mi vida y por eso, necesito volver a preguntarte esto ahora que ya tenemos fecha para la boda.

Sakura apretó los labios para no llorar. Amaba cuando Shaoran se ponía en ese plano, realmente la hacía sentir muy especial.

—Sakura Kinomoto —le dijo, soltando su mano para tomar un estuche que tenía dentro de su chaqueta—, aun, ¿deseas casarte conmigo? —y, tras formular la pregunta, le mostró una bella pulsera plateada.

—Claro que sí, Shaoran —afirmó, sonriendo, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos—. Claro que quiero casarme contigo, amor —Shaoran tomó la pulsera y se la colocó en la mano contraria al anillo, en la derecha.

—¡Bien, está pulsera será el símbolo del lazo que reafirmamos hoy! —le dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada y luego, la abrazó— ¡Gracias!

—¿Y si invocó de nuevo la carta Nieve? —le preguntó risueña, Shaoran se separó de ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No en mi departamento, Sakura! —le advirtió, pero notó claramente el tono juguetón de su prometida.

—Que aburrido —protestó la chica, para volver a abrazar a Shaoran. Lo había extrañado mucho, pero le alegraba saber que, para el próximo viaje a Hong Kong, ella lo iba a acompañar.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Deseo

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

14 _de Octubre 2018_


	15. Día 15: Deseo

**Este es mi primer intento de algo subidito de tono entre ellos xD**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº15**

 **Deseo**

 _Palabras: 268_

Su espalda se azotó contra la pared, pero poco le importó, su mente estaba concentrada en no perder el ritmo que había adquirido sus labios sobre los de él y en terminar de quitar esos benditos botones que le estorbaban en su exploración.

Sabían que ya no podían detener eso que estaba brotando entre ellos, aquel deseo que se había ido sembrando entre ellos. Deseo que había aniquilado la inocencia de sus abrazos, les habían dado curiosidad a sus manos para explorar rincones que nunca se imaginaron y una sensación refrescante a sus labios que lo llamaba a beber más y más de ellos.

No podían recordar quien inicio aquello, porque pasó tan lentamente que cuando ese día se miraron a los ojos, sabían que no podían contenerse más.

Ya no más.

Al diablo todos los principios, los reclamos que recibirían si alguien se enteraba, necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro. Estaban comprometidos después de todo, ¿no? Sería algo normal, algo cotidiano, ¿por qué no explorarlo antes?

Con esa mentalidad, siguieron despojándose de cada una de las prendas que vestían sin separar sus labios, tocando lentamente cada parte del cuerpo del otro.

Separaron sus labios por un momento y se miraron, ambos rojos, agitados y con el deseo nublándoles el juicio. En cuando Sakura sonrió de lado, Shaoran supo que iban a llegar hasta el final, la tomó por debajo del trasero con ambos brazos y la alzó. Sakura se rio por aquel acto, pero no cortó la conexión visual con su prometido.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de él y dejarían que el deseo los gobernara.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Obsequio

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

15 _de Octubre 2018_


	16. Día 16: Obsequio

**¡Empezamos la segunda parte del desafio!**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **En este capitulo, tengo el agrado de contar con la ayuda y participación de Wonder Grinch quien fue el review número 100 :)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº16**

 **Obsequio**

 _Palabras: 463_

…

Sakura estaba frente a una tienda de antigüedades indecisa de entrar o no. La verdad, era que estaba buscando un obsequio para Shaoran y no sabía muy bien que regalarle; su novio era realmente alguien muy difícil para obsequiar. Sabía que, si le hacía cualquier cosa a mano, él estaría feliz, pero después de que él le regaló ese hermoso collar para su cumpleaños número quince, ella decidió que tenía que darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Después de todo, ahora era su prometida.

Con esa resolución ingresó al lugar, encontrándose con una dependiente que con una sonrisa se acercó a ella.

—Buenas tardes —la saludó con una pequeña reverencia—, soy Izaberu, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Busco un regalo —comentó, un tanto dudosa— para mi novio y —frunció el ceño, mirando hacia todos lados— no se me ocurre nada.

—Bueno, para poder darle recomendaciones, debería indicarme los gustos del joven o sus características para ver que podemos ofrecerles.

—Pues —Sakura se cruzó de brazos—, va a cumplir dieciséis años. Es bastante clásico, digamos que tiene un gusto algo antiguo por las cosas de decoración. Es serio, pero muy cariñoso. Aunque vive en Japón hace años, sigue siendo muy apegado a su origen chino.

—¡Oh, creo que puede ser que tenga cosas que puedan interesarte! —dijo la chica, indicándole un aparador. Sakura se acercó a observar los diversos adornos que había en esa vitrina.

—Este objeto puede que le sea de utilidad —le indicó la chica mostrándole la figura de bronce de un dragón chino. Sakura lo había visto muchas veces en su viaje a Hong Kong—. Además de ser decorativo, puede utilizarse como soporte de celular, por la posición de las manos.

Sakura lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿Podría mostrármelo?

—Claro —Izaberu, buscó una llave pequeña en su bolsillo derecho y abrió con delicadeza la vitrina para sacar el dragón de ella. Con el mismo cuidado, lo apoyó sobre el mostrador— ¿Qué le parece?

Mirándolo más de cerca, era algo que Shaoran, sin dudas, pondría en el buró que tiene junto a la puerta de su departamento.

No lo pensaría más, ese era el regalo ideal.

—¡Me lo llevó! —le indicó a la chica, sumamente emocionada. ¡Al final no le había resultado tan difícil encontrarle un regalo a Shaoran! En cuanto la chica le pasó la bolsa de cartón con el objeto bien salvaguardado en una caja, Sakura la miró con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda!

—¡No se preocupe, ese es mi trabajo! —respondió la chica, con una pequeña reverencia—. Que su pareja disfrute del obsequio.

—¡Lo hará, yo sé que sí!

Y tras eso se retiró de la tienda, con la certeza que podría recompensarle a Shaoran todas las atenciones que él había tenido con ella.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Hijos

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

15 _de Octubre 2018_


	17. Día 17: Hijos

**120 reviews :3**

 **Si llego a los 150 al capitulo 20 hago otra intervención de Lector (?)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº17**

 **Hijos**

 _Palabras: 314_

Sakura agitaba las manos con nervios. Estaba a unos minutos de saber si su vida cambiaría para siempre o no.

Habían hablado del tema de los hijos muchas veces con Shaoran, y ambos coincidían en que no querían uno solo. No, ellos querían tener entre dos a tres hijos.

Querían ser miembros de una familia numerosa, después de todo, Shaoran venía de una familia con cinco hijos y Sakura siempre quiso tener una familia más grande, tras haber sido criada en un círculo tan íntimo de solo tres personas.

Ese era su plan a futuro, o no tan a futuro, ya.

Sakura se mordió la uña derecha, antes de acercarse a la tira blanca que tenía en el borde del lavamanos de su baño privado en la cafetería «Little Star», que había abierto hace un año.

Respiró profundo cuando vio la respuesta frente a ella. Apretó los ojos para no llorar y, tras tomar el test, salió del baño a buscar a su marido.

El castaño no estaba muy lejos del baño, con una copa llena de helado de chocolate con el que trataba de aplacar las ansias por saber el resultado, en cuanto vio a Sakura dejó la copa a un lado.

Se acercó a ella y la observó, lucía tan shockeada como hace dos años cuando sus sospechas resultaron un desalentador «Negativo» y solo el cariño desinteresado de su shiba inu había logrado levantar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Shaoran, con la voz cargada de preocupación. Sakura apretó los labios y lo miró soltando las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos verdes— ¡Sakura!

—¡Estamos bien! —dijo por fin, con un hilo de voz, empezando a llorar, pero de la emoción, abrazándose a Shaoran con fuerza— ¡Esta vez, sí! —le afirmó.

Shaoran la acompañó en la sorpresa, pero, rápidamente, le regresó el abrazo, compartiendo la emoción con su esposa.

¡Nada podía igualar aquella maravillosa noticia!

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Mascota

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

17 _de Octubre 2018_


	18. Día 18: Mascota

**Este capitulo explica un poco lo que se comentó en el día 17 «hijos»**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº18**

 **Mascota**

 _Palabras: 471_

 _..._

Shaoran suspiró tras revisar su examen, había respondido todo correctamente y se levantó para entregarlo. Su profesor, observó el examen por encima y le sonrió, demostrando que era muy probable que sacara buena nota. Se despidió con una reverencia y acomodó su mochila para salir del salón de clases.

Como nunca tenía ganas de llegar rápidamente a su casa. Sakura había estado muy estresada con los trabajos finales de su carrera y aquello le había generado un pequeño retraso en su periodo producto del estrés. Y aunque ella no lo decía, podía ver claramente como sus brillantes ojos verdes lucían opacos tras ese test que dio negativo.

Aquello había sido un golpe para ambos, porque dentro de la expectativa siempre se siembra la esperanza de…

Así que, tras pensarlo detenidamente, había llegado a la conclusión de que si la vida aún no le daba hijos, debían optar por otra forma de canalizar ese amor que Sakura solía entregar a las personas que la rodeaban.

Shaoran llegó a su departamento con un pequeño bulto escondido en una capucha negra con detalles dorados, en cuanto dejó las llaves colgadas y se quitó la mochila, Kero llegó a él suspirando.

—Al fin llegas —exclamó.

—¿Cómo sigue Sakura? —le preguntó a Kero.

—Acostada, abrazando tu almohada, mientras ve una pelicula triste —comentó el pequeño guardián—. Volvió temprano de clases.

—Ya veo —Shaoran acomodó mejor el bulto de sus brazos y Kero pudo notar al pequeño Shiba Inu negro que traía el joven—. Mira, Kerberos, le traje una mascota a Sakura, ¿crees que le gusté? —Kero se acercó al perro y lo observó. Era bonito, sí, pero nunca más bonito que él.

—Tal vez…

—Se lo llevaré —entró por el pasillo hasta su habitación y entró en ella—. ¡Sakura!

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó, sorprendida, tratando de limpiar su rostro— Llegaste temprano, ¿qué tal tu examen?

—Me fue bien, y me encontré con un pequeño que quiere saludarte —cuando Shaoran se acercó con el pequeño animalito, Sakura abrió enorme sus ojos verdes— ¡Saluda a Clow!

—¿Clow? —preguntó, al tomar al pequeño ser entre sus brazos y quitarle la capucha— ¡Oh, Shaoran está hermoso! —dijo observándolo. El cachorro la miró fijamente, y dio un ladrido antes de ocultarse en el cuello de la castaña en busca de cariño— ¡Me haces cosquillas!

—Quiero que cuides de él, ¿sí? —le dijo Shaoran apegando su frente a la de su esposa—. No quiero verte triste, me pone mal a mí también —le dio un beso en la frente y se separó de ella—. ¡Mientras seguimos trabajando en ampliar la familia —le guiñó el ojo—, podemos cuidar de este pequeñito!

—¡Ay que estoy presente! —se quejó Kero, saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura observó al pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos y miró a su marido.

—Gracias Shaoran, muchas gracias.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Sobrenombres

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

18 _de Octubre 2018_


	19. Día 19: Sobrenombre

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº19**

 **Sobrenombres**

 _Palabras: 461_

 _…_

Sakura estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón de tres cuerpos del living de su departamento de casada, abrazando un cojín verde. Se sentía entre pensativa y confundida por la clase que había tenido el día de hoy.

 _Uno de sus profesores había tenido que retirarse antes por un trámite y sus compañeras armaron un circulo muy cerca de ella y empezaron a hablar de los distintos sobrenombres que tenían con sus parejas. Las palabras y las risas de las chicas, habían sonrojado a Sakura quien guardó todo en su bolso cruzado con la idea de salir de ahí._

— _¡Alto ahí, Li-chan! —una de sus compañeras, de largo cabello naranjo y ojos verdes, la detuvo. Sakura giró para verlas, un tanto nerviosa._

— _¿Sí? —preguntó, tratando de calmar su corazón, el cual siempre se sobresaltaba cada vez que escuchaba su nuevo apellido. Es decir, más de cinco veces al día._

— _Eres la casada del grupo, ¿cómo llamas a tu esposo? —le preguntaron con mucha curiosidad. Sakura frunció el ceño, confundida._

— _¿Shaoran? —respondió, con duda—. Llamó a mi marido por su nombre, no usamos sobrenombres._

— _¡¿Cómo qué no?! —su compañera de ojos claros y cabello negro, la observó perpleja— ¡Yo con un marido como el tuyo, le tendría miles de sexys apodos!_

 _Sakura las miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no era novedad que sus compañeras habían quedado encantadas con su marido cuando éste la vino a buscar la semana pasada._

— _¿Y dices que tiene nuestra edad? —Sakura firmó, sin quitar el ceño fruncido. Desde la secundaria, siempre le había molestado que miraran a su marido de esa forma._

— _No necesito ponerle ningún apodo a mi marido, porque ambos amamos nuestros nombres, tanto que no podemos quitar ni una letra —y tras su orgullosa respuesta, se despidió de sus compañeras y salió del salón._

 _Al llegar a casa, todo su ánimo, cambió._

Se sentó en el cojín y empezó a pensar. Bien, no era mentira que amaba el nombre de su marido y las reacciones que provocaba en él cuando lo pronunciaba en chino.

—¿Sakurita, que sucede? —la voz de Kero, hizo que levantara su mirada verde hacia su guardián.

—Pensaba en un sobrenombre para Shaoran —respondió, y corrió la vista hacia el cuadro de ambos que estaba en una de las paredes.

—¿Y si lo llamas Mocoso? —exclamó cómicamente— ¡Ese le viene pintado! —dijo riéndose— ¡Y está acostumbrado!

—¡Kero! —protestó la chica, lanzándole el cojín.

—Bueno, ya dejo en paz a tu lobito y me voy a seguir jugando video juegos —elevó su puño—. No dejaré que me vuelva a ganar ese mocoso…

Sakura miró a Kero irse, inclinando un poco la cabeza «Lobito» la sonrisa se le torció… Quizás probaría con ese… a ver si conseguía el mismo efecto que «Xiaolang»

* * *

.

*Le agregué el "Li-chan" solo porque me gustó como se oía xD

* * *

 **Mañana** : Cumpleaños

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

19 _de Octubre 2018_


	20. Día 20: Cumpleaños

**¡Solo faltan 11 capítulos! :D**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº20**

 **Cumpleaños**

 _Palabras: 291_

 _..._

Sakura era una jovencita que no tenía mayores convenientes con las demás personas; por su naturaleza amable, solía ser amiga de todo el mundo y lograba que las personas que la odiaban, pasaran a adorarla.

Su prometido era el claro ejemplo. Muchas veces se ponía a pensar en cómo se llevaban al inició. Recordando sus discusiones y sus miradas de odio, no podía creer como de ese niño tan arrogante y gruñón, había logrado conseguir al novio más tierno y considerado del mundo.

Ella era muy afortunada en ese aspecto.

Shaoran para ella era uno de sus pilares fundamentales, pero había un detalle de Shaoran que siempre le iba a causar un tanto de incomodidad y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello: Su antigua prometida.

Aunque ella le había dicho miles de veces que todo estaba en el olvido, que todo eran cosas de niños, Sakura recordaba claramente las palabras de ésta cuando se quedó la primera noche en su casa. La adoración que profetizaba de su primo.

Y la sensación de haberle quitado eso, a veces era un fantasma que la perseguía. ¿ _Había sido una mala amiga?_

Negó con la cabeza.

Todo había acabado antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta del valor que Shaoran tenía en su vida… Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

La última vez que vio a Meiling y la escuchó hablar sobre el prendedor que Shaoran le diseñó, esa espinita clavada en ella se profundizó, pero las desvió a la curiosidad por su suegro.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con quien, pronto, sería una prima política para ella.

Pero antes que eso…

El tono de la llamada fue al fin contestado.

—¡Muy feliz cumpleaños, Meiling!

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Primer Beso

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

20 _de Octubre 2018_


	21. Día 21: Primer Beso

**.**

 **¡Ya vamos a llegar a los 150! :3**

 **Me pregunto quien lo conseguirá y tendrá algo de esta autora jijiji :3**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº21**

 **Primer Beso**

 _Palabras: 254_

 _..._

Shaoran estaba en el templo dedicado a su padre. Como le prohibieron el contacto con Sakura, había decidido ir al único lugar en esa mansión donde encontraba paz en sus últimos momentos como soltero.

Cuando saliera de ahí, sería para encontrarse con su futura esposa al inicio del ritual.

Estaba tranquilo, hasta que escuchó un ruido que lo hizo abrir el ojo derecho y se sorprendió totalmente cuando descubrió a quien le pertenecía el aura.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó, y la mencionada apareció frente a él, con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Dijeron que no debemos vernos!

—¡Ya no pude evitarlo! —protestó, acercándose a él—. Y como nadie quería decirme dónde estabas, usé la técnica que me enseñaste —apoyó sus brazos en los hombros del chico y sonrió—. Fue fácil encontrarte así.

—Bien, ya no podré esconderme de ti —comentó cerrando los ojos, pero tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios, de que Sakura estuviera usando los frutos de sus entrenamientos— Pero —la miró—, aun no me dices que haces aquí.

—¡Es que yo…! —exclamó y sin cambiar la posición en la que estaba, se puso de puntas de pie para besar a su novio. Shaoran no tardó en responder el beso, pero se separó en cuanto recordó donde estaba.

—¡Sakura! —susurró, avergonzado. La chica de ojos verdes tenía una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

—¡Es que tenía que hacerlo!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó confundido.

—Darte mi último beso como prometida, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Declaración

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

21 _de Octubre 2018_


	22. Día 22: Declaración

**.**

 **¡Pelacachi ganó al reviews 150!**

 **Y ya tengo la idea que irá dedicada a él! Les avisaré cuando lo publique.**

 **Para está idea, mi marido me ayudó a organizarme porque estaba bloqueada. Acabo de terminar de escribirlo xD**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº22**

 **Declaración**

 _Palabras: 477_

—¿Y cómo va la universidad? —la pregunta de su suegro, le hizo suspirar pesadamente.

—Estoy a full —respondió cansado, aceptando la taza de té que éste lo ofrecía—. Casi no he podido ver a Sakura esta semana —confesó.

—Así es la vida —comentó al aire—, pero ya tendrás el tiempo para poder compartir con ella—corrió la mirada hacia el retrato de su esposa—. Cada minuto que puedan estar juntos es muy valioso.

—Lo sé —afirmó, sonriendo. Shaoran observó a Fujitaka con cierta melancolía en su mirada. Sabía que, al encontrarse solo en casa, su suegro debería echar más de menos a su esposa que nunca.

Aun podía recordar la primera vez que pisó esa casa como algo más que el amigo de Sakura, como había sentido sus manos sudar cuando la mirada amable del papá de Sakura se esfumó de sus ojos castaños.

Fujitaka no solía mostrarse serio, al contrario, siempre trataba de encontrarle una solución o el lado positivo a las cosas, así que ese cambio de semblante incomodó más a Shaoran. Pero no podía volver atrás, ya no.

— _¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mi hija? —le preguntó._

— _Sakura es la persona más valiosa en mi vida —declaró, con voz firme—. Estoy seguro que ella es la única persona con la que quiero compartir toda mi vida._

— _¿No están muy jóvenes para pensar en toda la vida? —preguntó, observándolos a ambos—. Los sentimientos puedan cambiar de aquí a mañana._

— _Lo sé —afirmó Shaoran, aún más decidido que antes—. Sé que mañana puede cambiar todo, pero hoy estoy seguro de lo que siento por su hija. Hoy estoy seguro que quiero estar con ella cada segundo de mi vida y sé que ella también. Y si necesita la seguridad de que su hija no sufrirá a mi lado, puedo venir a decirle todos los días, lo que su hija vale para mí._

 _Sakura observó a Shaoran con ambas manos sobre sus labios, si bien su declaración hace un par de horas había sido preciosa, aquellas palabras se hacían aún más valiosas._

— _Es una fuerte declaración la que usted hace jovencito —la voz de Fujitaka sonó dura, y cuando pensaron que se iba negar, la amabilidad volvió a reinar la mirada del hombre—. Mientras se apoyen y se respeten, yo no tengo ningún problema en que ustedes estén juntos._

— _¡Gracias papá! —saltó Sakura a abrazar a su papá, mientras Shaoran soltaba el aire que estaba reteniendo._

…

—¿En qué piensas? —la voz de Fujitaka lo volvió a la realidad. Shaoran sonrió y lo miró con ternura, aquel hombre no solo le había dado su permiso para salir con Sakura hace diez años, sino que también se había convertido en un padre para él.

—En que hoy aún no le digo, lo valiosa que sigue siendo Sakura para mí.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Duda

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

22 _de Octubre 2018_


	23. Día 23: Dudas

**¡Esta es la idea que me dio Pelacachi por obtener el review 150!**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº23**

 **Duda**

 _Palabras: 236_

Sakura amaba mucho compartir tardes de compras con Tomoyo y Meiling. Ambas chicas, la hacían reír e incomodar en partes iguales. Tomoyo había encontrado una gran aliada en Meiling a la hora de mortificarla tanto a ella como a Shaoran sobre su relación.

¡ _¿Qué no había recibido de aquel par?! ¡Y más después de casarse!_

Tomoyo seguía tan animada como siempre, pese a asistir a una carrera tan pesada como Ingeniería Mecánica. Sakura de solo pensar en la cantidad de física y matemática que tenía su prima como materias, la hacían desmayar.

Y Meiling, había decidido radicarse en Tomoeda tras terminar la preparatoria. Así que las salidas entre todas se habían hecho mucho más frecuentes desde ese entonces, sobre todo entre ellas dos porque compartían el mismo campus, pues Meiling estudiaba Turismo en el mismo instituto de Sakura.

Debido a esto, pasaron a un nivel donde ambas podían considerarse una hermana para la otra.

También, Sakura había podido librarse de esas espinas clavadas en su corazón sobre la relación de ésta con Shaoran hace tiempo atrás.

Todo parecía que iba a estar bien entre ellas, hasta que algo volvió a ponerlas un tanto incomodas…

Puesto que en el instituto cada vez que alguien llamaba a «Li-san» ambas muchachas volteaban al mismo tiempo.

Las dos se miraban con la duda de a cuál de las dos «Li» llamaban en realidad. Aunque con el tiempo… aprendieron a reírse de aquella coincidencia.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Reencarnación

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

23 _de Octubre 2018_


	24. Día 24: Reencarnación

**Buenos días...**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº24**

 **Reencarnación**

 _Palabras: 441_

…

Sakura y Shaoran estaban acostados en su cama, mirando la televisión. En ella, se podía ver un programa de investigación paranormal con el tema de la semana «Reencarnación»

Ambos castaños estaban bastante atentos a lo que el documental narraba, después de todo, en sus vidas el tema de la reencarnación no pasaba desapercibido.

Cuando el programa terminó, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café para ella y un chocolate caliente para Shaoran. Se sentaron en el sillón a degustarlo con un trozo de tarta y ahí, cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de darle el primer mordisco a la tarta, Sakura soltó la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde que terminó el programa.

—¿Crees en la reencarnación? —la ceja derecha de Shaoran se alzó en confusión.

—Me extraña que preguntes eso —comentó, dejando el pastel en su plato nuevamente, para luego silbar. En cuestión de segundos, el pequeño Shiba Inu salió de la sala de juegos con dirección a su amo—. Nuestro pequeño Clow debería dejarte claro que sí creo en ella.

—Lo sé —dijo, evitando que el perro comiera del pastel, lo tomó en brazos para acariciarlo—. Pero más allá de lo que sucedió con Eriol y Clow… —apretó los labios mientras pensaba como decirle lo que creía—. Verás, ¿crees que nosotros estaríamos juntos en otra vida? ¿Qué otro Shaoran y otra Sakura también se conozcan en otra realidad?

Shaoran la miró fijamente, realmente se podía notar en la cara de Sakura que esa era una pregunta muy profunda para ella.

—Bueno —se cruzó de brazos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta acorde—, quizás sí, quizás existan otras realidades donde nuestras almas se conozcan en otras dimensiones… ¿Pero sabes? También dicen que hay ocasiones donde en nuestra vida hacemos algo que imposibilita que se vuelva a repetir un mismo patrón.

—¿Quieres decir que, en otra realidad, podemos querernos, pero no estar juntos?

—Probablemente —afirmó, al ver que Sakura abrazaba al cachorro con fuerza, ocultando su mirada, decidió agregar—. Si es así, entonces nosotros debemos vivir al máximo.

—¿Al máximo? —preguntó confundida.

—Así es —volvió a afirmar con la cabeza—, para que ese Shaoran y esa Sakura que quieren estar juntos y no pueden, tengan menos carga en su espalda, debemos hacer que ese sacrificio de ellos, valga la pena estando juntos y felices nosotros —cuando Sakura lo volvió a ver, Shaoran tenía en su rostro, una bella sonrisa.

—¡Tienes razón! —dijo, dejando al cachorro en el suelo para tomar su taza de café y acercársela a Shaoran—. Seamos felices por los otros yo nuestros que no pueden.

—¡Me encanta esa idea!

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Sacrificio

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

24 _de Octubre 2018_


	25. Día 25: Sacrificio

**¡Hola!**

 **Mejor tarde que nunca :3**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº25**

 **Sacrificio**

 _Palabras:_ 366

…

Fujitaka tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, mientras observaba a su pequeña Sakura entallada en ese hermoso vestido blanco. Se veía tan radiante y angelical igual que su madre.

Muchas veces pensó si había sido un buen padre para su hija, entre viajes, expediciones y la universidad sentía que había sacrificado buena parte de la vida de Sakura. De verla crecer, de verla convertirse en lo que era ahora.

Y aunque ella nunca se lo reclamó, sabía que muchas veces se sintió sola. Y en cierta forma, agradecía, por eso, mucho la presencia de Shaoran en la vida de ella. Sabía que él la acompañaría siempre, se veía en la mirada de ambos.

Sakura tomó el brazo de su padre con una sonrisa para iniciar el camino hacia Shaoran que esperaba en el altar. Ya la había entregado en Hong-Kong hace un mes atrás, pero se sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

Cuando se la entregó, Shaoran le sonrió y le dio un abrazo que lo sorprendió, pronunciando un «Muchas Gracias»

Se despidió y caminó hasta la silla adornada junto a la mamá de Shaoran. Touya estaba sentado entre las hermanas de Shaoran.

—¿Se siente bien? —le preguntó Ieran, sin quitar la vista de los novios.

—Sí —sacudió un poco su cabeza—, solo pensaba en los sacrificios que uno hace como padres.

—Lo sé —afirmó con la cabeza, para luego mirarlo—, sé lo que es eso. Alejarme de mi hijo desde los diez años, no fue nada fácil. Pero, ¿sabe? A veces los sacrificios no son derrotas, son el signo de que le dimos alas de libertad a nuestros hijos. Mírelos —ambos volvieron la mirada hacia la joven pareja que decía sus votos matrimoniales con una enorme sonrisa—. Cuando veo la sonrisa en el rostro de mi hijo, sé que tomé una buena decisión con todo lo que he hecho.

—Tiene razón —Fujitaka observó a su hija, que radiante deslizaba la alianza matrimonial por el dejo de Shaoran—. Sakura aprecia cada momento con sus seres queridos por eso.

—¡Así es! —volvió a afirmar Ieran—. Y eso es lo que nos debe quedar, ahora es responsabilidad de ellos… lo que vendrá.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Conociendo a los padres.

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

25 _de Octubre 2018_


	26. Día 26: Conociendo a los padres

**.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Amé escribir este one shot!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº26**

 **Conociendo a los padres.**

 _Palabras:_ 234

…

Sakura y Shaoran habían pasado por muchas cosas en sus vidas, sobre todo juntos.

La magia de las Cartas Clow, el cambio a las cartas Sakura, su año de separación y el incremento de magia que fue desarrollando Sakura con el paso de los años y que Shaoran le ayudó a mantener al límite.

Desde su compromiso temprano y el matrimonio al salir de la preparatoria.

Los días sin poder verse por sus carreras o los fines de semana donde solo existían ellos dos.

La pastelería y cafetería que Sakura había abierto, y era todo un éxito, y la carrera prometedora que Shaoran estaba por terminar con menciones honorificas…

Parecía que ambos no tendrían nada más que vivir, pero, apenas, habían empezado.

Ambos tenían 24 años cuando la noticia de que serían padres les llegó envuelta en algarabía por todos lados.

Oh sí, porque, aunque hubo un par de gruñidos por parte de Touya, él y Yukito habían estado muy pendientes de embarazo de Sakura.

Embarazo que avanzó tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en medio de una sala de parto, luchando porque su hijo viniera al mundo.

Y nuevamente, lo lograron. Porque ellos juntos eran invencibles.

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios de ambos castaños, observaron a la enfermera que venía con el pequeño ser que venía a su encuentro. La pequeña Li que venía a conocer a sus padres.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Disney

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

26 _de Octubre 2018_


	27. Día 27: Disney

**Fictober**

 **Nº27**

 **Disney**

 _Palabras: 372_

Desde que se habían casado, Sakura descubrió aspectos de Shaoran que realmente la sorprendieron. Ella creía conocerlo bien, pero estaba equivocada. Su marido era un estuche de cosas nuevas que estaba encantada de ir descubriendo con el paso del tiempo.

Uno de esas situaciones fue lo que sucedió ese día. Cuando llegó, se podía escuchar la voz de un anciano regañando a un niño y su shiba inu no había llegado a saludarla. Dejó las llaves, y tras quitarse los zapatos, se dirigió hasta el cuarto de juegos.

Tanto Shaoran como Kero, estaban pegados viendo «La espada en la piedra» junto con el cachorro que dormía a los pies de Shaoran.

Nunca pensó que Shaoran fuera de esas personas que le gustaban las películas de Disney, ella, por el contrario, nunca fue muy aficionada a esas películas. Las conocía, sí, después de todo, había un parque temático en Japón de aquella franquicia, pero no para estar embobada mirando la pantalla mientras el mago usaba la magia para lavar la loza.

—No es una mala idea —comentó Kero a Shaoran.

—Le pediré a Sakura que aprendamos ese hechizo —respondió sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y alzó la ceja derecha.

Ok, una cosa es que ambos hayan desarrollado ese gusto por ver series juntos y otra, muy distinta era empezar a copiar cosas de estas.

—Parece que un parcito quiere lavar la loza por un mes —comentó en voz alta, llamando a atención de ambos.

—¡Sakura! —exclamaron, producto de la sorpresa— ¡No te escuchamos entrar!

—Ya lo creo —dijo—. Miren que encontrarlos viendo películas de Disney a los dos juntos, es un panorama que no esperaba encontrar.

Los mencionados se observaron y, enseguida, Shaoran se puso de pie para acercarse a su esposa, ignorando totalmente el resto de pelicula, pero Sakura movió el hombro donde el castaño iba a apoyar su mano.

—¿eh?

—No se preocupen por mí, iré a bañarme… sigan —hizo un gesto con su mano— Sigan viendo la pelicula… —y tras eso se retiró hacia su habitación.

Shaoran se miró con Kero algo confundido, pero, ignorando lo que pasó, se volvió a sentar junto con el guardián para terminar de ver la pelicula.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Arrullo-Mimos.

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

27 _de Octubre 2018_


	28. Día 28: Arrullos-Mimos

**¡Hola a Todos! Estamos casi terminado este desafio…**

 **¡Recuerden que con el ultimo capitulo le pondré el orden de los capítulos si quieren releerlo cronológicamente.**

 **¡Gracias por todo!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº28**

 **Arrullo-Mimo**

 _Palabras: 290_

…

Una de las cosas que notó Sakura durante su embarazo, fue que su pequeña niña amaba la voz de su padre.

Es que desde el momento en que decidieron llamarla «Botan» por ser el nombre japonés de la flor favorita de Shaoran «Peonía» los movimientos de la pequeña se hacían más y más frecuentes.

 _¡Aun no nacía y ya estaba enamorada de su padre!_

Shaoran solo negaba con su cabeza, con una sonrisa tonta, cuando Sakura, entre pucheros, alegaba por esa situación, aunque internamente ella se sentía encantada con eso.

Fue una vez, donde estaban acostados que Shaoran llamó a la niña tocándole el abultado vientre a Sakura, rápidamente empezó a hacerse notar, estirando el vientre de su madre para todos lados. En un principio se sentían como cosquillas, pero al entrar al octavo mes, dolía.

El dolor era tan fuerte en Sakura, que Shaoran en su desespero empezó a cantarle una canción de cuna, el arrullo suave acompañado de un tierno mimo en el vientre de su esposa, calmó a la pequeña niña dentro de su madre, haciendo que Sakura pudiera respirar nuevamente.

—¡Cantaste! —exclamó, mientras se acomodaba— ¡Llevo más de diez años esperando que me cantes y le cantas a la niña! —protestó, con un leve tono de celos.

—Bueno es que…. —apenado, llevó la mano derecha a la nuca—. Botan es nuestra niña y…

Sakura solo lo observó de reojo.

Aunque había deseado escuchar cantar a Shaoran muchas veces, el concierto que empezó a disfrutar cada noche después del nacimiento de su pequeña niña, era su placer culpable…

Porque el tono suave de Shaoran al cantarle a la niña que cargaba entre sus brazos… no solo calmaba a su pequeña hija, sino que a ella también.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Reunión con Amigos

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

28 _de Octubre 2018_


	29. Día 29: Reunión con Amigos

**Fictober**

 **Nº29**

 **Reunión con Amigos**

 _Palabras: 445_

…

Tras regresar de su luna de miel en Macao, otra de las islas autónomas de China, Sakura y Shaoran decidieron tener una reunión con amigos en su departamento de casados y aprovechar para entregar los presentes que habían traído de aquel complejo turístico y empresarial.

Para alegría de Sakura y Shaoran, todos asistieron, Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu, e incluso hasta Rika, llegaron a compartir con ellos.

La reunión fue bastante agradable hasta que tomaron un tema un tanto…

—¿Cuándo los sobrinos? —preguntó Tomoyo, avergonzándolos totalmente. Para variar.

—Aun no —comentó, bastante incomoda, Sakura.

—La verdad —dijo Shaoran, tras beber un poco de agua—, queremos dedicarnos un poco a nuestras carreras —miró a su esposa—, ya estamos comenzando con un semestre atrasado por lo de la boda…

—Además —Rika tomó la palabra observando su taza de té—, los niños requieren mucho trabajo, sobre todo en los primeros meses. Mi Yuki es encantadora pero agotadora —todos se miraron entre ellos. Sakura observaba a Rika detenidamente. ¿así habría sido la vida de su madre en un inicio? Rika tenía la misma edad que Nadeshiko cuando les contó que se iria a vivir con su novio y que estaba embarazada. La había visto muchas veces agotada, pero se veía muy feliz…

Sonrió.

Cuando los amigos se retiraron, Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta de entrada y observó a Shaoran.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Te has preguntado cuantos hijos tendremos?

Shaoran dejó de ordenar la loza, para mirar a su esposa. Nunca habían tomado ese punto.

—¿Qué te parece tres? —le propuso.

—¿Tres? —Sakura lo miró, confundida.

—¿O dos? —corrigió—. Uno, no. Será muy estresante para él… más con las cosas que pasan en nuestras familias. ¡Pobre de nuestro niño!

—¡Puede ser niña…! —le recordó, y se puso a reír.

—¿Qué?

—Pensaba… ¿Cómo se verá la cara de Shaoran con tres niñas? —ante esa mención, la cara de Shaoran se frunció totalmente— ¡Ya veo, te verás igual de guapo que ahora! —y cuando Shaoran cruzó sus brazos en señal de molestia, Sakura retomó la risa.

—¡Muy chistosa! —respondió—. Pero fíjate que no me molestaría, porque pasé mi vida rodeado de mujeres… Mis hermanas se encargaron de hacerme resistente a todo…

—¿Entonces, dos o tres? —preguntó, al ver que el chiste ya dejó de ser chistoso.

—Eso veámoslo más adelante —y cuando Sakura quiso reaccionar, Shaoran la tenía contra la puerta con una sonrisa ladeada— Ahora, ¿me acompaña, Señora Li? Es hora de descansar…

—Siento que —comentó Sakura colocando los brazos en los hombros de su esposo—, lo que menos haremos, será eso.

Shaoran solo se río antes de darle un beso en sus labios.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Pizza

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

29 _de Octubre 2018_


	30. Día 30: Pizza

**¡Pasamos los 200 reviews!**

 **Gracias Usagi13chiba por el hermoso spam :3**

 **¡El capitulo de mañana, que será el final...**

 **Irá dedicado a ti por eso :)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº30**

 **Pizza**

 _Palabras: 282_

…

Shaoran deslizó su mano por su rostro con cansancio, llenándose la cara de harina en el proceso. Protesto ¿Es qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no galletas? ¿Por qué no helado?

¿Por qué Sakura había tenido antojos de Pizzas? ¡Y no cualquier pizza! ¡Tenía que ser amasada por él!

Terminó de extender la masa sobre la asadera para echarla al horno y poder quitarse la harina de la cara.

Suspiró con cansancio, mientras observaba como Kero revolvía la salsa de tomate, sí, porque Kero también se despertó a ayudar.

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó al pequeño alado que parecía caer dormido en la sarten en cualquier momento.

—¡No! —despertó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡Tenemos que trabajar en equipo para terminar esto con tiempo! ¡Tienes que cortar el queso mozarela!

—¡Verdad! —Shaoran fue, en pose zombie, hasta el refrigerador, para sacar el queso. Y cortarlo en fetas para poder ponerlo en la pizza.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, cuando ambos terminaron de preparar la pizza para su querida Sakura.

Entraron a la habitación con un buen trozo de pizza, de la que ellos también habían probado y la encontraron durmiendo. ¡Sí! Durmiendo.

—Sakura —le susurró Kero.

—Cariño —Shaoran le habló, pero la castaña no despertó.

Ambos se miraron con resignación y resoplaron. Eso sí, despertó a Sakura.

—¿Por qué se quejan tanto? —protestó, acomodándose lentamente en la cama, su vientre apenas empezaba a notarse.

—¡Tu pizza! —exclamó Shaoran, dándole el plato.

—¿Dije Pizza? —preguntó Sakura confundida, mientras tomaba el plato—. Pensé que dije ñoquis, pero no importa, esto se ve delicioso también.

Shaoran y Kero se miraron y cayeron con resignación al suelo, esperaban que los siguientes meses no fueran así.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Song Fic: Two In A Millions (Ross Lynch y Laura Marano)

.

Nos leemos, mañana por última vez.

.

Aquatic~

.

30 _de Octubre 2018_


	31. Día 31: Dos en un Millón

**.**

 **¡Y ha terminado!**

 **Nunca pensé continuar Sakura y las Cartas, pero me gustó mucho la forma en que lo hice.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Por su apoyo, por sus reviews y por acompañarme en cada nueva locura que se me ocurre.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a : **

***A Wonder Grinch por su participación en Obsequio**

 ***A Pelacachi por su idea para Dudas**

 ***A ValSmile por la idea del fictober**

 ***A Silvin Lewis Dragneel y Dany Neko por la lista.**

 ***A Princessqueen por acompañarme en esta locura :3**

 **¡Muchas Gracias!**

* * *

 **El capitulo final está dedicado a Usagi13chiba.**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº31**

 **Song Fic**

 **~Two in a Million~**

 _Palabras: 217_

…

Sakura salió a tomar aire al hermoso jardín del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción de su boda, alejándose de la bulla que generaban todos sus invitados. Todo estaba salido precioso… tan bello como la ceremonia en Hong Kong. Elevó la mirada al cielo estrellando, se sentía en un sueño ¿Estaría soñando?

—¿Sakura? —cuando Shaoran se paró a su lado, sonrió de lado. No, no era un sueño. Tenía que ser su realidad— ¿Estás bien? —no respondió, simplemente observó el rostro de su –ahora- marido con detenimiento— ¿Sakura? —la volvió a nombrar, tomando con delicadeza el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos.

—Dime que no estoy soñando, que de verdad estamos aquí —le dijo al fin, Shaoran sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

—Claro que no, éste es nuestro presente ahora… —le susurró—. Se siente como un sueño, se siente como si estuviéramos bajo un hechizo, pero no, es nuestra realidad. Las chispas de felicidad están en el aire, rodeándonos como si fuera magia… ésta es la magia que hacemos juntos…

—Abrázame —le pidió, y el chico no tardó en obedecerla para pegarla a él, como estarían a partir de ahora, juntos contra el mundo.

Porque un amor como el de ellos, solo estaba destinado para dos en un millón.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Si bien, era un Song Fic, las políticas de Fanfiction prohíben los song fics...**

 **Así que lo hice basándome en la letra de la canción final de Austin y Ally "Two in a Million"**

* * *

 **¡Antes de irme!**

 **n_nU Esto está más largo que el capitulo ajajja xD**

* * *

 **1 - 10 - 16 - 12 - 15 - 20 - 2 - 14- 3 - 11 - 9 - 5 - 21 - 13 - 25 - 31 - 29 - 23 - 6 -7 - 19 - 8 - 18 - 24 - 27- 22 - 17 - 30 - 26 - 28**

* * *

 **Es el orden de los capítulos si quieren leerlo de forma crónologica.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la travesía...**

 **Nos leemos en otro fic...**

 **Aquatic~**


End file.
